


I push my friends and my trauma and things on to Roman Logan and Deceit

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: We are fine.I promise.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thing btw tho I didn't get very far w it before my dumb friend stopped me thanks again bitch <3

Roman sighed grabbing the sewing needle and thread

If they don't want my voice  
I guess they'll have to take my silence  
I wonder if they'll miss my voice when it's gone  
Or if they'd be much happier without my opinion

Pushing the needle into his bottom lip he hissed at the pain before continuing blood dipping down his face

Tell me not to be like him  
they tell me it to accept that one  
I tried to accept another and I'm told I'm wrong  
I'm rude to him and I'm told I shouldn't have done that what do they want from me and how do I make them happy?

He was almost done and then he could clean it up he chose the light blue thread for Patton to make it look nicer so he wouldn't be thrown off

I'm considered wrong when I'm rude to Virgil  
I'm considered rude when I'm nice to Janus  
I'm considered better when I'm rude to my twin  
What do I do in this situation?  
I want to be free but  
I cannot be free from your hold  
I'm told you're toxic but  
I can't let you go

He looked into his mirror he made sure for it to be made while he smiled just a little because Virgil didn't like it when he wasn't smiling it scared him

Can I to be happy  
While from your arms?  
I'd like to think so  
But you won't ever let me go  
I'll smile still and hold my tongue  
Because you only need me for a pretty thought

He began cleaning the blood up humming probably one of the only things he'd be able to do now with his voice and he was fine with it....


	2. Aw Knives Are Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)) mine again-
> 
> Again thoughts are mine just changed to fit

Janus really just wanted to get home he was just walking from the middle school still getting use to it but he got cut off by two older guy's wearing blue

"You a Sanders kid?" Asshole 1 asked

"No,I'm a greenheart" Janus chirped 

"Really? Because I've seen you around some Sanders kids" asshole 2 said stepping closer to him

"Hmmm just because I hang around someone doesn't mean I'm one of them" Janus snapped pushing his way past them and walking home  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days it took two days for him to run into the assholes again this time though he had his knife in his pocket

"So greenheart asked our boss about you and guess what he said" asshole 1 said smiling

"I don't know what'd he say?" Janus asked coldly

If he makes a move stab under his ribs and up he thought

"That you are a Sanders imagine our surprise" asshole 2 pipes up

His left leg is being favored hit there his brain supplied

"Look we're at a park the little kids are getting out soon do you REALLY want to do this now?" Janus asked hands in his pockets holding his knife

"Yeah kid we do" asshole 1 said

Janus sighed pulling his knife out surprising both of them when they didn't go for any weapons he sighed

They really went after me with no weapons do I really seem that weak? He asked himself

"Look you got two options here assholes 1,we fight and see who wins most likely me or 2,you leave now and don't bug me again" Janus snapped smiling when both of them ran

God what assholes now to kill my older brother he thought walking home

**Author's Note:**

> These were my thoughts when I tried just changed for Roman


End file.
